Forum:2006-11-21. Arnold's Neighborhood Demo game, by Flank17
Flank17, 11/21/2006 10:58 AM :We all would love to wander in Arnold's neighborhood and the map on this site gave me an idea to make such a game. I thought about a HA game for a long time and now finally I did something, it is just a demo, not a full scale normal game. I can't make a storyline, all graphics, sounds and whole game on my own, so I used official things, just to present what could be done if a group of dedicated fans will make efforts. It wasn't very hard, I almost don't have programming skills. It wasn't expensive, I didn't pay anything (or steal anything, well, that music is, kinda, free for noncomercial use). Whole thing took about a week to learn and to make. I used Adventure Game Studio Editor - bigbluecup.com. So, play and if you want something more, you can continue with making it. You can download the Arnold's Neighborhood Demo game there https://mega.nz/#!ekMGXJjI!Yxj3yNxpitUGp6GJNLeX33fj9iZJ-yeh3pXK644dP_0 ---- Flank17, 11/22/2006 9:23 AM :>You had an ABBA midi in this? Did anyone catch the Olivia Newton-John song "Psyhical" in there. ;) I used: Olivia Newton's - Xanadu in Gerald field and Physical in Gerald's house. Jewel's - You were meant for me in Helga's house ABBA's - take a chance on me in Helga's room ---- GräfinZahl, 11/22/2006 1:10 PM :>I made it with a powerful video filter, so it's supposed to be >run on computers with a good video card. Why would I need such a fast video card for that game?? You used neither 3D images nor video sequences in the game. So what's there for the video card to process that makes the game so slow? Seriously, I've never played a homemade game, especially not a 2D scrolling game, that ran so slow. >Game Maker is simple to use and good to make an arcade >style games with balls and blocks I have to disagree. Unlike AGSE you can make ANY kind of game with Game Maker - even 3D games. Some people even made GM versions of the old SNES Super Mario , Sonic and Zelda games that run just fine and feel like the original. That's the cool thing about GM; you can make really simple games but also highly professional ones. AGSE always seemed more of a simple noob program to me. Ah, well, haven't tried in a while; maybe the new versions are better. >You can download and listen midi music with your friends >as long as you don't sell it. But you put them in a game which you distrubute over the internet - and according to what search results gave me on "midi copyright", you're not allowed to do that. >About Nickelodeon's Hey Arnold! - 3D Runaway Bus game, >this game costs 20 $ and it's called stealing. About the 100 HA! episodes you uploaded (not to mention the fan videos that are dubbed with mp3s of copyrighted songs), it's called copyright infringement which is considered to be a crime in most countries. Sorry, but I think someone who hosts more than 14 GB of illegal files really shouldn't lecture me about stealing ;) ---- Hurricos, 11/22/2006 11:12 PM :Totally wicked idea Flank! I love the idea of a fan made game for HA!. Perhaps you should track down and recruit the help of Megawacky Max aas I recall him trying to make a HA! game too. So obviously, he has some experiance in this kind of field. Me on the other paw: I'm taking a Computer Visual Arts class in my h.s. and is just learning how to make a few games with programs such as Visual Basics and things like that. Game Maker - tried it before a couple of years ago and it hasn't worked out for me one bit >_<. It was too confusing at the time. As for Adventure Game Studio - I think I'll try it out this weekend. Now for my review on the game: As Cool and Grafin have pointed out: the characters walk too slow. My sloth-like turtle could've beat them to the other side of the screen, lol. All in all, it's pretty good for a demo but I was kinda dissappointed when I found that you can't go into peoples houses :(. Oh well. Hurricos.EXE logging out! ---- Flank17, 11/23/2006 8:36 AM :>So what's there for the video card to process that makes the game so slow? Such a game doesn't need such a video filter, but I used it because some graphics that I had was very small and looked very pixelized, so with that filter it looks really, really better. Sorry, I didn't think that it would work so slowly for other people. Ok, there is another version of the game, which won't go slow on any computer. http://files.filefront.com/Arnolds_Neighborhood_Demo_V1/;6232241;;/fileinfo.html Or, if you don't want to download it again, you can simply do this. Open with Notepad acsetup.cfg file and change the last line from gfxfilter=Hq2x to gfxfilter=none Then the game will work fine on any computer. I agree that with Game Maker you can do a great and nice arcade, like Zelda or Mario. BUT, you can't do a quest game with it. GM doesn't have such a globals system, a dialog making system, an intended for quests scripts language and many other things. I want to create an Arnold's Neighborhood world, not just a jumping and shoting game. About distributing things on the internet. We can watch HA on TV and capture and watch it at home. So, at least we don't take for what we have to pay money. And at least we are giving credits for midi songs. :P >All in all, it's pretty good for a demo but I was kinda dissappointed when I found that you can't go into peoples houses As I told, I don't have time, I have more important things to do. But, may be I'll make something more later. >Perhaps you should track down and recruit the help of Megawacky Max I know him (not personally) and his HA games. May be you will also participate in all that. When you are HA fan and learning programming, I guess you can make something too. ---- GräfinZahl, 11/23/2006 11:56 AM :>Such a game doesn't need such a video filter, but I used it >because some graphics that I had was very small and looked >very pixelized, so with that filter it looks really, really better. Okay, I just changed the settings in the acsetup.cfg and I must say I like it way better this way, especially when you play it in window mode and not fullscreen. Most of all because the background doesn't look as blurry. >We can watch HA on TV and capture and watch it at home. >So, at least we don't take for what we have to pay money. I don't know how it is where you live but here Nickelodeon is a cable TV network, thus if you want to watch their shows, you have to pay for it. And by the way, just because it was on TV still doesn't make it legal to distribute it over the net; or why do think so much Nicktoons were deleted from YouTube recently? >Perhaps you should track down and recruit the help of >Megawacky Max aas I recall him trying to make a HA! >game too. But that was some years ago, wasn't it? Wasn't that this DOS game where you could play as Gerald skateboarding in the park? ---- Flank17, 11/23/2006 12:59 PM :If they made DVDs, we would just offered to buy it. It's true, Max was an active HA fan years ago. But seems he still has small interest in it. He made a few games, like Treasure Hunters and Curly & Rhonda's Mad-A-Ton. The first one is not bad, but, I think, a bit gloomy, the second is primitive and funny (but not for Rhonda). http://dimension.siteburg.com/downloadsing.htm#game_files ---- Hurricos, 11/28/2006 10:28 PM :You know what would be cool? If there was a way to de-construct the HA! Runaway Bus game so we could use the 3-D sprites for our own game. I'm not saying we could, but if there was a way to break it up we would only have to alter the sprites a bit to look however we want and we're set for now. Buuut, since thats highly unlikely as a possible solution I geuss one of us will just have to learn how to do wire frame art on the computer. *sighs* Sorry for the useless post. I just wanted to share my thoughts. Hurricos.EXE logging out. Also if anyone would like to try Visual Basics out just remember: VB is a very picky program. Even if you misspell 1 letter wrong the program your working on is more than likely to crash on you. This is just a heads up for anyone thinking of buying it. ---- Flank17, 11/29/2006 8:54 AM :We can't de-construct Runaway Bus game (at least I can't). It's possible to make 3D game with this engine, but, I don't think we need it because it would require plenty much work and, I guess, HA in 3D would look strange. However, I agree, 3D may look cool. So, it will be good if someone at least draw usual 2D backgrounds. Now I'm working on the second version of the demo. It won't have bugs, will look better, you will be able to choose Arnold or Helga to play, enter buildings, go to more places. I want to make a good demo and show what you can do with AGS. I'll post it there when it will be done. ---- epicpiefight7, 12/1/2006 5:42 PM :Flank, I respectfully disagree with your criticism of GameMaker. After having investigated the program, I think GameMaker can definitely be used to make the kind of game you're trying to make. That having been said, it's your game, so feel free to make it with whatever software you wish. ---- Flank17, 12/12/2006 4:15 PM :There is the second version of the Arnold's Neighborhood Demo game. Now you can choose Arnold or Helga to play. Game starts in their rooms. You can search for Abner with Arnold, go to the park with Helga, or read the little pink book and finish the game at Gerald field. Graphics and other things are improved too. There are a lot of talented HA fans, if they want, they can use their talents to do a story and graphics and create a full game. I think, it would be a great to make such a game. http://files.filefront.com/Arnolds_Neighborhood_Demo2zip/;6345297;;/fileinfo.html ---- Flank17, 12/13/2006 8:34 AM :Screenshots ---- unluckystunt, 12/15/2006 7:00 AM :The new demo works a lot better for me. Pretty cool! I'd love to see a good Hey Arnold quest game made but I'd imagine it'd take a lot of time and effort. Kim ---- Flank17, 12/28/2006 2:19 PM :You are right, GräfinZahl. To watch HA episodes costs money. But, when I paid money and watch it, I see that they don't show all episodes. They can sometimes show 5-6 episodes from a big show. So, when I upload it on the internet, I just help people to get what they bought. Besides, you know who owns Nick and what I think about these people. I also found that to sometimes price policy is just crazy and don't allow to get good things. ---- Hurricos, 6/7/2007 11:06 PM :Wasn't there a Nick Racing game with some of the HA! characters in it? The thing that made me ask this question was that I was thinking of making a HA! racing game similar to the Diddy Kong Racing game I was playing a little while ago, because in DKR not only do the characters race by using cars, they also race using bi-planes and hover-crafts too. I was lol a little when I was imagining the football head getting shot down by Helga's air missles. * is smiling evily at the thought* ---- SekiraO_O1, 6/8/2007 11:47 PM :I've got a copy of that game!